


Nothing But The Rain

by Kayim



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt of "Blame it on the rain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But The Rain

_"What do you hear, Starbuck?"  
"Nothing but the rain."_

Lee can hear the words in his head, almost as if she were standing next to him, her breath warm on his face. Their new home is beautiful - everything they could have dreamed of - and yet he'd give it up in an instant to have her back.

It's the first time it's rained here since they landed and he can't do anything but stand still, letting the water soak through his clothes, drip down his face. If he concentrates hard enough he can remember the look on her face when she said goodbye, the smile she gave him, the peace in her eyes.

Every day it gets a little harder to picture her in his mind, and he hates what that means. He's not ready to move on, to live without her. He tilts his face towards the sky, where the two of them belong together, and lets the rain wash over him. No one comes near him - they know better - but even if they did see the redness of his eyes, or the tears that roll down his cheeks?

He'd just blame it on the rain.


End file.
